MLKMSMetro
The MLKMSMetro is the official transit system of the main world, taking players from all over the map. It consists of 7 transit lines and 4 shuttles as of January 15, 2017. There may be more to come in the near future. The MLKMSMetro system started service on August 24, 2017 and has been running since, although testing has started for an automated system, so C Line is currently closed to the public. History The MLKMSMetro system started with the A Line, which ran from Fork Terminal to Central Station. Service ran as a shuttle between Windy Hill and Fork Terminal when a player named _DaFrack blew up the old Star Arena and the resulting damage carried over to Central Station and Star Arena station. The B Line and C Line were soon built after the A Line was completed. The B Line has kept its stations for the entire time it has been in existence, and there may be plans to extend it. The C Line ran from Chill Forest to Cold Plateau, as Cubic Ruins and Seaside Forest were not built until September 8, 2017. D Line was built after, although server owners have no records of when it was built. Alexgames2004 claims to have built E Line in 1 day, although server owners are still not sure when it was built. They also do not know when F Line was built. This period of time when lines were built but records were not kept does not have an official name, but CheezHD has called it the Silent Period. This may been have caused by binge building lines, but they all paid off for a better system later in the year. There was much hype for the G Line, and this resulted in many records of the building. Cutlass Ravine was created on October 10, 2017, and the line extended from there. Original plans were to bring the four-line service to Fork Terminal via Cold Plateau, but while building the foundation for the track, CheezHD realized he had overshot the station and decided to build to Cubic Ruins. He also went on to scratch that idea and suspended the G Line project for 2-3 weeks before returning to it. With the help of Alexgames2004, the G Line was designated a northern terminus, deep in the eastern area of Buckley. Additions to the line included a Breezy Plains transfer to the F Line, and Vermosa Beach West as a major transfer station added as part of the A Line extension. Shuttles There are 4 shuttles in the MLKMSMetro system. As opposed to the X style of line designation, shuttles use to distinguish them from lines, as well as using numbers instead of letters for shuttle designation. The station platforms are very small, comparable to the infamous Snowy Hills platforms on the E Line. In addition, two shuttles (<1> and <4>) are known to be very enclosed and tight in the tunnels they travel in. Shuttles are used where lines would not be practical or would result in an undesirable direction to continue with the line. <1> Shuttle The <1> Shuttle is a short and steep shuttle that takes riders from the A Line and B Line at Windy Hill to the Windy Hill Residential Zone. However, since the destruction of half the housing project area, the shuttle has not been used much compared to other shuttles like the <2> and <4>. <2> Shuttle The <2> takes riders from Swamp Crossing (B <2>) to the Swamp Crossing Regional Airport shuttle station. It is a popular line as many riders use it to get to the airport. Roadway 2 is a paved stone brick road that provides a path to the airport as well as into Paseo South. <3> Shuttle The <3> Shuttle is considered a shuttle because it only has two stations, one in Seaside Pines and one at Chill Forest, where there is a transfer to the C Line. There are plans to place stations along the shuttle track and promote it to the H Line, although this is not of much priority as are other projects like Bricktown or the C Line automation project. <4> Shuttle The <4> takes C Line and F Line riders from Cold Plateau to the Starry Nights Shopping Center. It is a short line but is very popular because it connects a transit station with no exit to a popular mall.